Fighting to love and live
by DarkFusion68
Summary: Ichika died at the IS tournament trying to save Chifuyu. She thens try's to continue her everyday life but the IS academy is soon attack who will save her and save the academy


Chapter 1 The Story Begins I don't own Infinite Stratos (I'm going to be doing what Krimmy2 did when he wrote the IS origins but change it up to where Ichika ends up with Chifuyu his older sister. I haven't been to big on incest but I for some reason I like this incest parring so check out some of Krimmy2 story's. They right very good ones. Please enjoy _ 5 Years before the setting of IS story Chifuyu Orimura was competing in IS Tournament. Every thing was going great until she received a call and heard something she did not want to her. Chifuyu point of view: "Chifuyu-née don't come for me. There planning on killing me even if you do come!" Said Ichika "Shut up!" Chifuyu heard someone punch Ichika and then the phone line went dead. "Ichika! Damnit!" Chifuyu Started to cry. She then called her friend Tabane. "Hey Chifuyu how's the tournament going?" "Never mind that Tabane I need you to hack into my phone and trace the last called I received it's Ichika... He's been kidnap." "Ilkun been kidnap ok Chifuyu leave it Tabane! Give me 2 minutes tops." "Thanks Tabane." - Ichika point of view: "You little brat why did you say that your suppose to be afraid and say save me big sis save me. But no you had to say that you little bastard!" "Save your breath you spineless little princess and do you brush your breath stinks." Said Ichika "You little punk" (The mask man tried to hit Ichika again but Ichika manage to jump free of the ropes and knock him out and grab his pistol and shoot the other guys) "Man what a pain. Thank god for Chifuyu-née tough training." Ichika started to head out but he was then sighted by rouge IS users "There he is get him." Ichika started to give chase and ran into a room and lock the door behind him. He then saw a unmanned IS in the room as well and walk towards it. "So this is a IS. I never seen one in person only in vids wow so cool." (He then put his hand on it and it started to activate) "Huh I thought only women could use it I guess I'm special." He smirk at the thought and then hop in it The door then busted down and the rouge IS users then saw Ichika in it "What is this how can he use it?" "Never mind that just get him!" They charge Ichika but Ichika did some quick movements and took both down with a single hit with his IS weapon. "Now time to go see how Chifuyu-née is doing in her tournament." (But he then saw a pad pop up on one of the corpse of the IS users and it said that the operation to destroy the IS tournament and kill off the leaders and users is now in operation) "Fuck I got to get there quickly." - Chifuyu point of view: Chifuyu saw rouge IS users attack everyone "Tabane! What the hell is going on?" "It seems that rouge groups of IS users are here to kill of the top users and leaders." "Do you think it's the group related that kidnap Ichika?" "Maybe it's hard to say." "Have you found out where Ichika is yet?" "Yes and no. Because it seems that Ichika escape from there and is now piloting a IS." "What! How?" "I don't know" "Ok then do you know where the IS he piloting is?" "No something is jamming my signal." Chifuyu then was cut off from Tabane and was attack by a couple of IS users. She manage to take them down but was stab in the leg and the IS that stab her was going to go for a fatal blow but was cut in half by another unknown IS user "Hoes it going Chifuyu-née?" "Ichika?" "Yup it's me Chifuyu-née. Just hold out while I take care of these bastards." "Ichika... be safe" "Well I don't plan on dying yet so you have my word." Ichika gives her a thumbs up - Ichika point of view: "Well time to kill some female bitch's" Ichika began to massacre countless IS users like he's been training to use a IS his whole life. Just as he begins to finish the rest up he gets a call from Tabane "Ikkun I got a deal for you but you have to do as I say." "Hmm and what's that Tabane-san?" "Ok listen carefully..." "Hm ok it's a deal but now I got a favor for you I need you to deliver message for me to Chifuyu-née when I finish up here." "Ok Ikkun" Ichika proceeds with Tabane plans and take cares of the rest of the rouge IS users but then a unmanned IS comes and attacks him "What tha hell?" Ichika battles the IS, dodging it's attacks but it seems the IS started to get faster and adjusting to his fighting style. "Tabane do you see any weakness in this IS defense?" "Um let's see, uh no this IS was made to adapt very quickly." "Then try to hack into and update my hub so I see what moves it's going to do next so I do something to counter it" "Ok Ikkun no problem." "Thanks Tabane." Thanks to Ichika and Tabane quick decisions Ichika gained the upper hand and manage to defeat it "Man that was tough I thought he was never going to die." Ichika then sees Chifuyu as she starts to walk towards him - Chifuyu point of view: "Ichika you did it!" "Yea I sure"... Just then the IS grab his leg and then self destruct Chifuyu was knock back and then knock and regained conscious after a hour in a hospital "Mam your safe now." "Where's... My brother... Where's ichika?" "The one that battled that unmanned IS?" "Yes that man... Where is he?" The man looks at her with a sad look "I'm sorry mam but we could not find his body all we can assume is that he was killed by the explosion." "Ichika... No not Ichika... Ichika.." Chifuyu started to cry and laid back down in her bed - Time Skip 5 Years later Chifuyu point of view: "Ok class get ready for 1st period" said Yamada-sensei "Hmm it seems Houki is in my class I wonder if she heard about that. Maybe I'll talk to her after class" Chifuyu thought After 1st period Chifuyu walks towards Houki who is sitting at her desk looking out the window " Shinonono come with me." "Huh oh yes Orimura-sensei." They went up to a balcony "Houki did you hear about that?" "Y..yes I did... Do you miss him." Chifuyu didn't answer "I'll see you later Orimura-sensei" "I do everyday" Suddenly the alarms went off 


End file.
